pakkapetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Town
The Town is one of the places accessible from the Bus Stop. In the Town you can interact with different Pakkas and do quests specific to each pet. See the Quest List here. You can earn Quest Coins by doing quests, and these coins can be used to unlock new parts of the Town. Some of your pet's quests can only be found in these unlockable places. Plaza When you visit the Town for the first time you are introduced to the Plaza. This is the main part of the Town and you can unlock most of the other parts of the Town from here. �� Nelson helps you unlock the left side of the Plaza during your first visit, near to where the ice cream stand is.Here, there will be new pets and and new quests. There will be a pakka standing in the ice cream stand, who you will be able to buy all different sorts of ice cream from. You do not get to choose what ice cream you get, you can only buy one and the prices get higher the better Ice creams you get. Sewers The Sewers can be unlocked by paying 6 Quest Coins to the mouse Pakka next to the truck. There is also not much to do in the Sewers. Some of the quests are located there, and you will often find Bodrey hanging out down there. Park The Park can be unlocked by paying 6 Quest Coins to the mouse Pakka blocking the path in the bottom right corner of the Plaza. The Park is a big area where you will find many Pakka and new quests. In the middle of the Park you will find the apple Pakka who can help you grow a fruit tree and unlock the Orchard. See how to unlock the Orchard here. Lot The Lot can be unlocked by paying 16 Quest Points to the mouse Pakka blocking the path in the bottom right corner of the Park. The Lot is another big area with some construction mouse Pakka. There is a Roof under construction that will probably be accessible in a later update There is a beekeeper Pakka in the far right who will request you catch 3 bees for them. To do this you will have to make a Bee Net with alchemy (Pickaxe + Crystal Donut + Fly). The bees can be found around town. To catch a bee you just have to tap on it. The first bee is near the entrance to the Lot in the Park. The second bee is in the Plaza near the fountain. The last bee is in the locked room in the Teleporter. Fullfilling this request unlocks the Hive. Foreman's Office The foreman's office can be unlocked after helping the black mouse. His first request is a 2 star meat item (ie. Spicy Meatball). After that he will ask you to donate 10 Quest Coins to help the project in exchange for access to the foreman's office and other areas that have yet to be developed. In the office you can find a spare union card laying on top of a box. Excavation Site The excavation site is located in the center of the Construction Lot. You can unlock it after giving the pink mouse a spare union card (found in the foreman's office). Teleporter The Teleporter is accessible after unlocking the Lot, as a means of fast travel between there and the Plaza. Once the Town is unlocked, you can also use it to travel to the Alleyway. It costs 5 Quest Coins to unlock, allowing you to travel to a hub with three travel platforms currently accessible. The room has a locked door to the north, which costs an additional 8 quest coins to access, and gives you entry to a room containing the third bee needed for the bee keeper. Town The Town can be unlocked by paying 16 Quest Coins to the mouse Pakka blocking the path in the bottom left corner of the Plaza, near the ice cream stand. You can find Nelson's office and the police station. Some quests are located in this area, usually behind the fence. To get past the fence you have to find the secret way in the top right corner or the Town area, through the trees (shown in the picture below). Alleyway The Alleyway is accessible from an entrance in the bottom left corner of the Town. There is one Teleporter hub in the alleyway. Category:Locations